La nuit des sakuras
by namayu
Summary: One-shot... Cette nuit est celle d'un aveu


Le chant des grillons avait cessé depuis longtemps déjà lorsqu'il se réveilla et se retourna péniblement sur son futon. A travers le papier de riz des shojis filtrait la lumière pâle de la lune, baignant la pièce d'une obscurité douce. Il se retourna de nouveau, désormais incapable de trouver le sommeil dans cette chaleur lourde imprégnée du parfum des sakuras en fleurs.

Une quinte de toux étouffée lui parvint. Comme chaque nuit, à vrai dire. Il eut un faible soupir avant de se lever. Le bruit de ses pas nus mourut sur les tatamis et il fit glisser sans bruit le claustra.

L'habituelle et fine silhouette blanche était là, comme il s'y attendait. Comme toutes les nuits. Elle toussa de nouveau faiblement, et il secoua la tête :

- Sôji, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

Il eut un nouveau soupir et sortit sa pipe pour la porter à ses lèvres, alors que la mince silhouette blanche sursautait et se retournait.

- Oh ! Monsieur Hijikata, murmura le jeune homme, le visage radieux.

Mais si rapide qu'il fût, cela n'empêcha pas Tochizo de surprendre malgré tout l'éclat mélancolique qu'avaient les yeux du frêle capitaine, avant que celui-ci ne se compose un masque plein de gaieté. Cela n'avait ainsi été qu'une brise fugace. Et aussitôt Sôji avait retrouvé son joyeux babillage.

- Je peux savoir comment vous comptez allumer votre pipe sans feu, mon vice-commandant ?

L'éclat de son rire clair s'égrena dans l'air du soir.

Hijikata passa une main blasée dans ses cheveux avant de s'adosser à la cloison. Décidément, malgré leurs seuls neuf ans d'écart, Hijikata en était venu à considérer Sôji comme son pupille, comme son fils, avec toutefois une nuance plus tendre. Les habituels jeux insouciants du jeune capitaine, ses grands éclats de rire de gamin heureux lui paraissaient ceux d'un jeune enfant. De l'enfant qu'il était lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. Comme si, quelque part, Sôji avait refusé de grandir.

Ces sourires-là étaient son remord sans fin : comme un reproche muet, jamais formulé, d'avoir fait de Sôji ce qu'il était maintenant, comme une accusation pour lui avoir voler son innocence. D'avoir fait de lui son fils... Le fils du démon des Loups de Mibu...

Une nouvelle quinte de toux vint briser là ses réflexions et il considéra un instant la silhouette de Sôji revenue à ses rêveries

-Vous savez, mon commandant, parfois, j'envie le jeune Testunosuke... murmura le jeune homme, les yeux perdus dans le vague de la nuit. Oui, je l'envie : il a encore son grand frère, lui. Et sa vengeance aussi, qui le raccroche à sa famille. Tandis que moi...

La voix de Sôji mourut tristement, sans haine, dans l'obscurité.

-Oh, mais moi, reprit-il de sa voix enfantine et rieuse, j'ai Saizô, et puis Shimpachi, et Saito, et Sano et Susumô et Ayumu, le général, et les gamins du village et..., s'amusait-il déjà à répertorier en comptant sur ses doigts.

Il s'arrêta un instant dans son énumération, l'air pensif et rêveur.

-Oh, et puis, vous aussi, bien sûr, mon vice-commandant, lui lança-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Après tout, c'était cela aussi, le visage de Sôji Okita, le meilleur élément du Shinsen Gumi : cette alternance perpétuelle de gaieté et de perspicacité, de joie et de mélancolie cachée, ce gamin insouciant et cette arme de guerre si redoutable...

-Sôji, je...

-Dites, mon vice-commandant, un jour, vous me dédierez un de vos haïkus? Oh, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît! Le coupa-t-il aussitôt avec la mine boudeuse et suppliante d'un enfant gâté.

Hijikata eut un petit reniflement d'abandon résigné, comme un père qui accepterait avec indulgence et tendresse le dernier caprice de son enfant.

- Sôji, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, tu sais...

L'oeil de Sôji parut lancer un éclair, bien vite réprimé alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux venait lui déchirer les entrailles...

- Quelle idée en plus, de rester ainsi dehors : ta mauvaise fièvre n'en finit pas, gronda doucement son aîné.

Il lui sembla alors que, dans la pénombre de cette nuit si douce, la main pâle que Sôji retirait de sa bouche était teintée de sang.

Sôji eut un sourire un peu triste avant que ses paroles ne s'envolent, au milieu des pétales de sakura qui tombaient doucement.

- « Même si mon corps venait à pourrir dans les champs de Musashi, l'âme du Japon demeurerait »...

- Sôji, souffla Hijikata, troublé par ce sentiment de mélancolie qui semblait alors émaner du jeune homme.

L'espace d'un instant, Hijikata se demanda si l'habituel visage rieur n'était pas un masque que Sôji se composait pour se protéger, pour donner le change. A cette heure, il ressemblait bien plutôt à un petit enfant qui aurait besoin d'être consolé. Un enfant qu'il n'était pourtant plus depuis longtemps déjà, malgré les apparences...

Le démon de Mibu avança la main pour toucher les longs cheveux dénoués du jeune homme : ils paraissaient si doux qu'Hijikata en désirait caresser la soie. Le jeune capitaine se raidit sous le contact, mais ne fit rien.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, reprit Okita. Pourquoi ?

Le ton sérieux du jeune homme arrêta la main tendre d'Hijikata.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le laissez pas prendre les armes ?

L'ombre du tout nouveau koshô sembla s'interposer entre Sôji et Hijikata. Le vice-commandant détourna les yeux pour les porter sur la masse sombre que dessinaient les pruniers dans les ténèbres.

- Pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas choisir ?

La voix de Sôji le poursuivait pourtant, impitoyable.

Pouvait-il lui avouer que c'était parce que le jeune Tetsu ressemblait un peu trop au petit Sôjirô Okita d'il y a onze ans, quand, à l'âge de neuf ans, on lui avait donné un katana au lieu d'une toupie ?

Le démon soupira:

- Idiot, il n'a que quinze ans.

- Neuf...

La voix de Sôji l'avait coupé, froide, lointaine, un peu... triste aussi. Une voix qui avait l'éclat amer de la lame et des yeux de Sôji lors des combats.

Au dessus d'eux, le vol des fleurs de sakura sembla se figer.

- Moi, j'en avais neuf...

Il y eut un lourd silence qui s'abattit sur eux.

C'était la première fois en onze ans de tant de morts et de sang versé qu'Okita lui faisait ce reproche et il lui sembla que tout à coup, autour de l'ombre du trop jeune capitaine, se dressaient toutes celles de ses victimes qui le suppliaient.

- Ses raisons ne justifient pas que l'on puisse donner la mort, répondit calmement le chef des loups de Mibu, tandis que son coeur paraissait se fissurer dans sa poitrine.

- Que savez-vous des miennes, mon vice-commandant ? Souffla Sôji, le regard perdu au loin.

De nouveau, le silence parut s'interposer entre eux, avant que la voix de Sôji ne vienne s'élever, lointaine, comme un murmure.

- En fait, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas... Vous ne voulez pas reproduire l'erreur que vous avez faite avec moi.

Hijikata se figea sous la remarque, tandis qu'Okita, tremblant, resserrait les pans de son mince yukata sur sa maigre poitrine. Ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot et le silence ne fut plus ponctué alors que par le son étouffé de la toux du capitaine du premier bantaï du Shinsen Gumi.

Et lorsque le jeune homme se leva sans un regard, pour regagner ses quartiers, Hijikata demeura là, figé sous le poids de ses remords, tandis que son coeur achevait de se briser.


End file.
